Aku, Kau, Dia
by Tofunyann
Summary: Antara aku dan dia ... kau ini siapa? [KaiChiRen]


**Cardfight! Vanguard by Itou Akira - Bushiroad**

 **fanfic by Ratu Galau.**

 **warnings: OOC. Ngelepasin headcanon.**

* * *

 _Denting cemburu penggetar batin, memerangkap hati putih dalam bayang-bayang hitam._

Aku mencintai _nya_. Dan _dia_ lah segalanya untukku.

Sampai hari itu, aku bersumpah bahwa seorang Morikawa Katsumi adalah dewa keberuntunganku. Aku tak akan pernah menyangkal bahwa dialah yang menghubungkan kami melalui kartu rampasannya.

Sungguh aku tak pernah mengutuk perbuatan Morikawa Katsumi.

 _Sampai_ kau _muncul_ _. Hari itu._

Aku bersumpah demi mentari yang selalu terbit, mewarnai hari-hariku dengan _nya._

Aku tertawa bersamanya. Berbagi suka dan duka bersamanya. _Dia_ selalu dapat menenangkan hatiku. _Dia_ lah yang kutunggu. _Dia_ adalah cahaya yang kupunya.

 _Sampai_ kau _tiba. Hari itu._

Aku bersumpah atas dalamnya lautan, mengerikan namun juga cantik. Sama dengan warna manik mataku.

 _Dia_ menyukai warna mataku. _Dia_ memuji bagaimana penampilan dan sifatku. _Dia_ juga menyukai kemampuanku bermain kartu. Ah ... apa maksudnya aku sama seperti lautan? Yang cantik dan tenang pada permukaan, namun mampu menyembunyikan monster dan mimpi buruk dalam dasar gelapnya?

Entah Yang jelas, aku senang. Aku bahagia ketika _dia_ bersamaku. Aku menyukainya. Seluruhnya. Wajah tampan dengan senyum tipis yang jarang ia tampakkan Tatapan tajam dari manik hijaunya, rambut lembut berwarna cokelat dengan wangi yang samar-samar. Juga suaranya ketika memanggilku.

Aku akan selalu merindukannya. _Dia_ yang telah merampas rasa batinku.

 _Sampai kau menyongsong, merangsek seenaknya._

 _Kau_ datang dan masuk ke antara kami. _Kau_ berada di dekatnya dengan enteng, santai dan penuh tawa. Ah, sedangkan aku hanya dapat diam dan menerima. Benar, aku adalah pribadi manis. Menyungging senyum bagai malaikat adalah keahlianku.

Tentu aku tak punya pilihan ketika _kau_ masuk ke dalam hubungan kami.

Tapi bukan seperti ini, Suzugamori Ren.

.

.

[ Bukan begini! ]

.

.

 _Dia_ melihat _mu._ _Dia_ melirikmu. _Dia_ percaya padamu. Untuk kemudian _dia_ pergi bersamamu.

Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengambilnya dariku?

"Untuk itulah, aku takut dengan definisi cinta yang kauagung-agungkan, Aichi."

"Aku anggap itu pujian, _Suzugamori_."

Helai merahmu melambai-lambai, menari seirama alunan angin malam. Aku menyibak poniku, menelusupkannya ke belakang telinga.

"Wow, Aichi-kun yang kukenal tak pernah memanggilku sebagai 'Suzugamori'."

"Kalau begitu kau sedang tidak mengenalku, Suzugamori Ren."

Kau tersenyum, amat simpul. " _Well_ ... Aku pantas takut padamu, Aichi. lihatlah, kautatap aku dengan amarah tersirat. Aku seolah sedang berhadapan dengan seorang psikopat."

"Aku masih waras dan bukan seorang psikopat," kuyakin senyumku manis sekali. "Tenang saja."

"Lalu ...? Ada yang kauinginkan, Aichi-kun?" senyummu juga tak kalah manis. _Manis sekali._

"Suzugamori Ren ...," aku menahan napas, mencoba mendorong masuk seluruh panas yang menderu-deru dadaku. "Antara _aku_ dan _dia_ ... _Kau_ ini  siapa?"

Tatapan tak berarti, juga senyum dari si helai menyala. Hanya di situ. Sampai di situ yang kuingat.

.

 _[ Kau ini siapa? ]_

 _._

Aku tak pernah ingat lagi setelahnya. Seluruhnya hitam. Gelap dan pekat, seolah memenjarakanku dalam dasar laut yang dingin. Seluruhnya terdistorsi. _Kau_ dan _dia_ tak lagi membekas dalam labirin memoriku utuh-utuh. Ada seorang pria asing yang bilang itu sudah terjadi berminggu lalu. Aku tak tahu. Entah. Aku tak bisa mengingatnya.

.

 _Dia itu siapa?_

 _Dia itu apa?_

Siapa _dia_ yang seharusnya ku _cinta_ i?

 _Suzugamori Ren_ itu _siapa_?

[ Siapa? ]

.

Kepalaku didera sakit luar biasa. Kurasa sebentar lagi akan meledak dan pecah. _Entah. Entah. Entah._ Aku berteriak minta tolong. Aku menjerit tanpa tertahan. Batinku tiba-tiba panas penuh emosi. Suara langkah-langkah kaki selalu membuatku sebal, karena setelahnya, aku tahu pasti bahwa pandanganku akan berangsur gelap. Aku akan lemas secara tiba-tiba dan akan bangun keesokan harinya dengan tubuh terikat dan pakaian serba putih.

"Dia masih belum pulih," suara pria paruh baya di sana sayup-sayup menggantungi pendengaranku. Lagi-lagi jas lab putih berbaur dengan setelan gelap. Langkah-langkah lainnya datang, berbaris, lalu diam mengamati. Seakan pemandangan seseorang yang tengah kesakitan adalah tontonan layak.

"Tambah saja dosis obatnya."

"Sayang sekali, padahal kemampuannya cukup hebat. Daripada menjadi pemain Vanguard, kurasa dia lebih berbakat untuk menjadi—"

Pria lainnya menepuk pundak rekannya, seraya memberi gestur ' _tutup mulutmu, Sendou Aichi dapat mendengarnya_ '.

Hah, kalimat selanjutnya bahkan sudah berkali-kali kudengar.

 _Daripada menjadi pemain Vanguard, kurasa dia lebih berbakat untuk menjadi—_

.

Jarum suntik kembali menembus kulitku.

.

 _—pembunuh bayaran._

.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

Haloo. jadi ini dalam rangka mati lampu dan aku bosan :"( Jadinya nulis aja. Sekalian ngetes versi betanya Upload dokumen via Aplikasi FFn. ternyata kurang banget, ya? atau ini cuma tabku? Editornya ketutupan sama _keyboard_ , jadi mau ngedit susah D": Jadi buat editing aku masih ngandelin PC :""))))


End file.
